


Swallow

by SedinetteMichaelis



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dark Thor (Marvel), Dubious Consent, M/M, Mouth Kink, Oral Sex, Poor Loki (Marvel), Sex Magic, Sexual Coercion
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedinetteMichaelis/pseuds/SedinetteMichaelis
Summary: TRADUCTIONThor développe une obsession malsaine pour Loki, lui faisant emprunter un chemin sombre pour que Menteur soit amené à rester de manière permanente à ses côtés... Thorki





	Swallow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellasbeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellasbeth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Swallow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544187) by [ellasbeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellasbeth/pseuds/ellasbeth). 



> Hello tout le monde, ravie de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle fanfiction cette semaine !  
> C’est à nouveau une traduction que je vous mets. Gros merci à Altalia pour sa correction (et qui est toujours en train de corriger au moment même où j’écris ces mots).  
> Cette fanfiction est vraiment une histoire que j’adore et j’avais envie depuis un moment de la traduire, alors j’espère que vous apprécierez :)  
> Bonne lecture !

Thor n’arrivait pas à cesser de regarder Loki manger. Le petit ‘hm’ bien heureux du fait des saveurs, le contour de ses lèvres autour de la cuillère, le mouvement de sa longue gorge lorsqu’il avalait. Magnifique, pensait-il avant de pouvoir détacher son regard de lui, ses yeux devenant presque trop intenses alors que Loki avalait une autre bouchée. Rapidement il bougea son regard, ne voulant pas que son frère remarque sa fascination, et bougea légèrement pour ajuster son érection bourgeonnante en-dessous de la table. Il rit vaguement à quelque chose que Fandral dit à côté de lui, rejoignant la conversation seulement une fraction de seconde trop tard. La fête était aussi bruyante qu’à l’habitude et Thor consommait suffisamment de bière pour s’assurer qu’il resterait gai pour les prochaines heures à venir.

Il n’était pas sûr de quand sa fascination avait commencé, quand son regard habituellement errant s’était arrêté de papillonner sur d’enthousiastes jeunes femmes qui croisaient son chemin pour se poser définitivement sur les épaules fines et très masculines de son petit frère. La honte s’était emparée de lui, il était supposé protéger son bébé frère, et tout ce qu’il pouvait faire était le regarder : imaginer ces lèvres dans des actions plus tendancieuses, vouloir tirer des gémissements de sa bouche pour de toutes autres raisons. Encore, il se força à s’engager dans les conversations ayant lieu autour de lui, et à chasser désespérément son érection.

 

Quelques mois étaient passés et ce soir là Loki n’était à nouveau pas venu dîner, presque une occurrence à ce point, et Thor s’était porté volontaire pour amener son repas à son frère rebelle.

“Il doit être encore dans la Bibliothèque,” dit-il, essayant de contenir l’anticipation qui parcourait son corps, forçant sa voix à être nonchalante et détachée. “Je lui amènerai de la nourriture et le rappellerai à ses devoirs.”

Son père inclina légèrement la tête, l’irritation plissant ses sourcils, puis il retourna son attention au diplomate qui essayait de plaider le cas de son royaume autour d’un autre verre de vin. Thor vit le regard de sa mère et ils se sourirent avec la même affection, Loki était bien connu pour son habilité à se perdre dans ses études sur le Seidr.

Il s’agenouilla rapidement, main pressée contre son coeur battant, avant de se relever pour prendre un bol de ragoût, et de partir. Alors qu’il passait devant ses amis, il fit un mouvement d’exaspération surréxagéré, montrant le bol et l’espace vide à la table royale. Il remarqua leurs regards noirs, et il regretta presque de ne pas défendre son petit frère comme il l’aurait dû, mais son attraction était croissante. La tentation était presque insupportable, et il se souvint de la première fois qu’il avait agi à cause de ses pensées dépravées. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il lui avait pris, la pensée de Loki en train de manger l’avait écrasé, et il s’était retrouvé à se glisser hors du banquet pour une pièce vide, sa main passée autour de sa queue douloureuse et il s’était masturbé jusqu’à la jouissance, se déversant dans sa main et sur les pierres au sol. Il avait regardé sa semence recouvrir ses doigts, souhaitant pouvoir les glisser dans la bouche souple de Loki, le forcer à les nettoyer, le faisant avaler sa semence, et l’idée s’était formée dans sa tête.

Une fois qu’il fut hors de vue il bougea rapidement, gardant un oeil sur les serviteurs et les nobles curieux qui pourraient profiter d’être le témoin d’un acte malencontreux d’un prince d’Asgard. Se glissant derrière un rideau qui couvrait une alcôve, il se libéra de ses pantalons, gémissant alors que son érection rencontrait l’air frais, et il passa une main ferme autour de son sexe. Il se mordit vivement la langue, s’empêchant de gémir tandis qu’il s’engageait dans un acte impardonnable. Il imagina le beau visage de Loki en se masturbant, passant son pouce autour de la tête, et il sentit l’orgasme approcher rapidement. Les lèvres de Loki s’écartant vivement, suppliant pour les caresses de Thor, suppliant pour tout ce que Thor pourrait lui donner, sa langue s’enroulant autour de la queue tressautante de Thor…

Un cri silencieux, étranglé, s’échappa de ses lèvres quand il jouit, étouffé par sa bouche pressée contre son épaule, sa semence s’étalant sur ses doigts et dans le bol de ragoût qui attendait d’être présenté à Loki. Il continua de se masturber à travers son orgasme, son anticipation élevée en pensant à ce qui allait venir. Regarder son frère avaler son sperme sans le savoir, sachant que sa semence en tant que dieu de la fertilité ferait son chemin à travers le système de Loki, instillant lentement un besoin que seul Thor pourrait satisfaire. Se rhabillant, Thor mélangea la soupe, regardant son sperme disparaître dans la mixture et,après avoir tendu l’oreille un moment, il émergea de l’alcôve pour continuer sa marche jusqu’à la bibliothèque et l’objet de ses désirs interdits.

Il entra dans la bibliothèque, sans faire attention à la splendeur qu’il y avait devant lui, les piles de livres dans les étagères dorées étant de peu d’intérêt alors que les cheveux noirs de son frère étaient à portée de vue, sasilhouettevoûtée au-dessus d’un livre comme il avait coutume de le faire. Il reprit sa respiration, s’inquiétant du fait que ses rougissements pourraient le trahir, et il se regarda rapidement dans le miroir. Il était bien, le visage rouge comme s’il avait bu.

“Loki ?” Appela-t-il. “Tu as raté un autre banquet, et Père est très contrarié. Toutefois, il m’a autorisé à t’apporter de quoi manger en tenant compte du fait que tu viendras aux prochains banquets comme tu le devrais.”

La tête de Loki roula pour se reposer sur le haut du sofa, ses yeux verts brillants avec irritation.

“Que puis-je dire ? Une soirée passée à la bibliothèque était bien plus attrayante que de devoir m’occuper de malotrus qui désirent me parler afin de s’attirer mes faveurs pour mieux dire du mal de moi dès que j’ai le dos tourné.”

Thor soupira, offrant la soupe souillée en silence. Il savait qu’il ne gagnerait pas cette discussion, mais il était aussi au fait que Loki viendrait aux prochains banquets s’il voulait échapper aux corrections légèrement disproportionnées du Père de Toutes Choses. Loki se redressa et se tourna, une main longue et pâle s’étendant pour attraper le bol. Il se retourna à nouveau, commençant à manger, et Thor se lécha les lèvres doucement, avec l’envie de grogner quand la cuillère passa les lèvres de Loki.

“Vas-tu t’asseoir ? Ou alors est-ce que tu es attendu au banquet ?” Questionna Loki, toujours captivé par le ragoût devant lui, inconscient du regard lourd de Thor. “Je pourrai jurer que la nourriture a un meilleur goût ces jours-ci…”

Thor sourit.

“Tu le penses, mon frère ? Peut-être que le cuisinier utilise une nouvelle recette.”

Il bougea pour s’asseoir aux côtés de son frère, sa paume se posant sur sa nuque, un geste qui pourrait être considéré comme trop intime pour des frères, mais assez ancien dans leur relation pour que ça ne pose pas de question. Il sentait les muscles de la gorge de Loki travailler, avaler sa semence, et Thor commença àla caresser doucement, profitant de la douceur de la peau de Loki.

“Venir aux banquets pourraient améliorer tes relations avec père, et ça ferait grandement plaisir à mère…”

“Ta manipulation est assez évidente,” dit froidement Loki, se tendant légèrement sous la main de Thor, avant de soupirer. “Père… est en colère contre moi peu importe mes décisions. Il ne sera satisfait que lorsque je… Ça ne fait rien. Je viendrai aux prochains banquets, je discuterai des petits problèmes des nobles comme tu le souhaites.”

Thor sourit chaleureusement, continuant de frotter ses doigts contre le cou de Loki, le regardant attentivement racler le fond du bol avec sa cuillère, Loki rassemblant inconsciemment autant de liquide qu’il le pouvait. Ses yeux vacillèrent alors qu’il la glissait dans sa bouche, gémissant un peu.

“Tu veux un peu d’intimité, mon frère ?” Plaisanta-t-il, essayant de garder le même ton, sa main se serrant presque imperceptiblement.

Loki respira en tremblant, remuant inconfortablement sur son siège.

“N-Non. Ca va, c’est juste que le ragoût est vraiment bon aujourd’hui. Je dois y aller.”

Il se releva abruptement, chassant la main de Thor, et alors qu’il se détournait rapidement Thor remarqua la bosse dans ses pantalons.

“Tout va bien, Loki ? Rien dont tu n’aies besoin ?”

Il regarda le frémissement qui sembla se répercuter en Loki, et il sentit se glisser en lui un sentiment de triomphe. Au lieu de répondre, Loki se glissa à travers les portes dorées, et marcha rapidement jusqu’à ses quartiers. Thor sourit et pressa une main contre sa queue tendue, grognant de contentement. Le rituel fonctionnait.

Thor était un dieu de la fertilité dans l’âme, et quand le besoin de posséder Loki avait refusé de le quitter, il avait réalisé que Loki était son âme soeur, guidé vers lui par les Nornes elles-mêmes. Immédiatement, il avait commencé à chercher une solution, le faisant dans le plus grand secret pour que personne ne soit suspicieux de son soudain intérêt pour les études académiques, enfermé dans sa chambre à lire toute la nuit. Après des semaines de recherches, et son désir ne faisant que croître en intensité, il trouva un rituel. Un qui installerait lentement un besoin dans la victime, un qui la mettrait lentement à la merci de la volonté du jeteur de sort. Alors que ses yeux couraient sur le texte ancien, il frissonna d’anticipation : la solution à son problème était bien meilleure que ce qu’il avait jamais osé espérer.

Il avait doucement commencé le processus de mélanger sa semence à la nourriture de Loki, ses boissons, tout ce qui pouvait entrer dans son système et faire perdurer les effets du sort. Il attendait ardemment les jours où il aurait une excuse pour donner lui-même la nourriture à Loki. Chaque fête manquée transformait son irritation en une parfaite opportunité. Ça l’autorisait à observer Loki en privé, l’autorisait à le fixer sans devoir s’inquiéter des autres, le sort s’assurant que la concentration de Loki soit exclusivement centrée à consommer avec empressement le contenu de son bol. Il ne devait y avoir, avait-il considéré, aucun effet nuisible, ou autre chose d’extrêmement notable, sauf pour la substance qui était utilisée pour le sort, et ça s’installerait suffisamment lentement pour éviter les suspicions de son Ô si brillant petit frère.

 

Thor grogna lorsqu’il fut réveillé de force par des coups contre sa porte, de légères courbatures et douleurs d’avoir combattu et dormi sur le sol se faisant connaître alors qu’il émergeait de son sommeil. Il était parti plusieurs semaines, envoyé contenir un soulèvement pour leurs alliés Vanir, et combattre les sorciers lâches qui avaient essayé de les tuer de loin. Il avait été préoccupé au début, inquiet que l’interruption du rituel cause un échec et cela signifiait des mois de travail qu’il faudrait recommencer. Au lieu de cela, il avait lu avec allégresse que lorsque les six premiers mois étaient passés, la suppression de la semence du régime alimentaire entraînerait un désespoir, et la victime chercherait la source jusqu’à satisfaction.

“J’arrive, j’arrive…” Marmonna-t-il, se traînant hors de la chaleur de son lit, trébuchant à travers la chambre, et ouvrit la porte, la bouche ouverte pour réprimander la personne dehors.

Au lieu de cela il tomba sur une vision appétissante. Loki était rouge, ses lèvres rougies comme si elles avaient été mordues, et ses yeux et cheveux étaient fous.

“Mon frère,” murmura-t-il. “J-Je suis désolée pour cette heure tardive mais…” Il essaya de réprimer un sanglot, “Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi.” Il sembla se concentrer pendant un moment, l’humiliation entrant son regard, “J-Je ne peux pas rester, il est tard, tu dois être épuisé, je devrai partir.”

Thor attrapa le poignet fin de son frère, appréciant la sensation de ses doigts s’y superposant, et il tira Loki dans sa chambre.

“De quoi as-tu besoin, mon frère ?”

Son ton était mélangé de fausse inquiétude, et il pressa une main contre le front fiévreux de Loki, devinant instantanément la cause de sa maladie. Loki gémit de désir, pressant la peau de sa tête contre la paume de la main de Thor.

“Je ne sais pas… Quelque chose m’attire ici depuis des semaines. Quelque chose dont j’ai besoin. Je pense que j’ai été ensorcelé. Je ne sais pas comment briser l’enchantement, rien de ce que j’ai essayé n’a fonctionné.”

Loki se pencha plus en avant, cherchant inconsciemment autant de contact qu’il le pouvait, ses mains s’accrochant aux bras nus de Thor.

Thor glissa sa main contre la joue de Loki, laissant son pouce au bord de sa bouche, et il glapit lorsque sa langue le trouva pour emmener le doigt dans sa bouche.

“Que fais-tu ?” S’exclama Thor, pressant son pouce plus profondément dans la chaleur moite alors que Loki suçait désespérément.

De petites plaintes échappèrent sa gorge alors qu’il passait sa langue autour du pouce, semblant apprécier le goût de la peau de Thor, avant de le retirer de sa bouche pour répondre à sa question.

“Je suis désolé, mais c’est toi. J’ai besoin de quelque chose de toi…” Les yeux de Loki vacillèrent vers le bas, et s’écarquillèrent soudainement, l’horreur et le désir en conflit dans son regard, “oh non, ça ne peut pas être vrai…” Sa voix trembla, fluctuant entre ce qu’il savait et ce que le rituel avait forcé en lui. Thor pouvait attendre, il savait lequel gagnerait.

“Je veux t’aider Loki, mais tu dois me dire ce que tu veux de moi. Ou… Tu dois partir, j’ai beaucoup de choses -”

Il se força à le repousser, se dégageant fermement de la prise désespérée de Loki, regardant attentivement l’expression de Loki se changer en désespoir.

“Non, pitié, je n’ai pas de repos, ça prend le pouvoir sur tout. Tout ce que je peux penser c’est… Toi. J-Je…” Il déglutit, la honte et le désespoir se mélangeant dans ses yeux. “Je pense que j’ai besoin que tu me fasses l’amour. Je le veux. Je sais que c’est mal, et je sais que tu es un homme honorable, mais tu dois m’aider. J’ai l’impression de perdre la tête…”

Thor regarda ses yeux partir dans le vague et glisser jusqu’à l’entrejambe gonflé de Thor, ses lèvres s’humidifiant d’un coup de langue, un halètement s’échappant de sa bouche ouverte.

Thor pressa un doigt curieux dans la bouche de Loki et étouffa un gémissement alors qu’il commençait à le suçer désespérément, cherchant une sorte d’accomplissement, le soulagement rapidement chassé de son regard lorsque le rituel rejeta les doigts entre les lèvres de Loki, le pressant de trouver son vrai objectif, le forçant à retirer les doigts de Thor.

“Pas assez,” murmura-t-il sombrement, gardant toujours le bout des doigts de Thor au bord de ses lèvres.

Thor le prit gentiment par les épaules, un geste qui aurait pu être rassurant s’il avait été sincère.

“Je comprends mon frère, laisse moi te donner ce dont tu as besoin.”

Lentement, il déshabilla son frère, le guidant vers le lit. Il s’arrêta un moment, appréciant de le voir s’étaler, les membres fermes contre les draps rouges, et les cheveux noirs en bataille sur l’oreiller. Loki couina, se tortillant sur le lit pendant que le rituel gagnait en intensité du fait de sa proximité avec son objectif. Thor retira rapidement ses vêtements de nuit, et il avança sur le corps devant lui. Loki s’assit, les lèvres inconsciemment écartées alors que ses yeux étaient fixés sur la queue durcissante de Thor, un désir clairement désespéré dans son regard.

“Pitié,” chuchota-t-il, la voix rauque. “ _Pitié_.”

“Ne t’en fais pas, mon frère, je te donnerai tout ce que tu désires.”

Thor le poussa gentiment à nouveau jusqu’à ce que son dos soit contre le lit, et Thor vint se poser sur la poitrine de Loki.

Avec douceur, il avança, le regardant avec suffisance pendant que Loki se cambrait. Il pressa sa queue contre les lèvres de Loki, appréciant les petits coups de langues contre l’extrémité, et il gémit quand Loki le prit fiévreusement en bouche malgré l’inconfort de leur position. C’était tout ce qu’il avait toujours voulu, la pression de la gorge de Loki quand il s’étranglait de lui-même sur son sexe. Loki suçait comme si sa vie en dépendait, essayant clairement d’ignorer son réflexe de déglutissement qui essayait de forcer Thor hors de sa gorge. Malgré le plaisir intense, Thor fronça les sourcils à un moment, ce n’était pas l’idéal. Leurs mouvements étaient trop limités avec cette position, aussi plaisante était-elle. Avec un regard compatissant, Thor se retira, souriant quand Loki essaya de suivre le mouvement, de petites plaintes rauques quittant sa gorge douloureuse, et le guida du lit jusqu’au sol.

“Voilà,” haleta-t-il, “ça fonctionnera mieux ainsi…”

Loki se pressa entre ses cuisses écartées, et l’avala immédiatement, son rythme rendu irrégulier par son enthousiasme. La soumission était si proche de l’instinct décrit dans le rituel ! Loki obéissait sans penser, concentré sur l’assouvissement de la faim qui brûlait en lui. Thor regarda son frère habituellement si fier, sa queue profondément logée dans sa bouche et sa gorge, les yeux fermés de contentement, ses doigts enfoncés dans les cuisses de Thor alors qu’il essayait d’enfoncer son sexe plus profondément dans sa gorge à chaque accoup. Thor trembla quand il sentit les vibrations des gémissements de Loki se répercuter à travers sa queue, une expression de pure béatitude sur son visage. Thor gémit, et il enfonça ses doigts dans la chevelure de Loki, le poussant plus loin sur son sexe jusqu’à ce que son nez soit contre son bas-ventre, prenant plaisir aux petits bruits étouffés qui s’échappait de sa gorge alors qu’il le forçait à rester en place.

“Tu es si bon mon frère, tellement bon.”

Loki essaya de répondre, les vibrations poussant Thor à bout et lui permettant d’éjaculer dans sa bouche enthousiaste. Les gémissements de Loki alors qu’il buvait firent trembler Thor, ses doigts serrés dans les cheveux de Loki, le gardant près, s’assurant que sa semence éclaboussait sa gorge si flexible.

“Tu es parfait, tellement parfait, bien, Loki, tu es si bon.”

Thor continua sa litanie d’éloges, le fixant alors que son sperme commençait à couler des lèvres autour de sa queue qui submergeait la gorge de son petit frère, et il lui sourit avec bienveillance.

Doucement, il retira son sexe de Loki, observant l’excès de semence glisser hors de ses lèvres, et il décida qu’il n’avait jamais rien vu d’aussi beau : le visage rouge, les yeux brillants de larmes, du sperme maculant ses lèvres gonflées. En même temps qu’il appréciait le désordre qui régnait sur le visage de Loki, Thor commença à collecter l’excès de sperme de sa peau, recouvrant ses doigts autant que possible, récupérant précautionneusement une belle cuillérée. Loki était enthousiaste alors que le rituel se refermait complètement, doucement mais sûrement, sur son esprit, et il accepta vivement les doigts de Thor dans sa bouche, sa langue lavant et avalant avec allégresse son sperme. Thor releva son visage pour que leurs regards se croisent, et il sourit avec triomphe au regard brumeu de son âme soeur.

“Tu es à moi, petit Loki, tu l’as toujours été. Ma véritable âme soeur. Tu prendras tout ce que je te donnerai. Ma queue, ma semence, tu seras constamment plein de moi. Je peux te donner ce dont tu as besoin jusqu’à la fin des temps, tu sais que c’est ce dont tu as besoin.”

Loki acquiesça, suçant toujours la semence sur les doigts glissants, avec une expression heureuse.

“Oui,” marmona-t-il autour des doigts, la voix brouillée. “Oui.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaa~!  
> Voilà volà, j’espère que vous aurez apprécié ! J’attends avec impatience vos commentaires :) La semaine prochaine ce sera une fanfic à chapitre que je publierai, un gros gros délire de ma part :p  
> J’en profite aussi pour faire un peu de pub pour un groupe facebook tout récent créé par une auteur de ff autour du yaoi ;) C’est un groupe fermé au nom de The Y World, si ça vous intéresse n’hésitez pas à vous inscrire :)  
> Ce sera tout pour cette semaine ! A mardi prochain les enfants !


End file.
